


Stralci di un’epoca lontana

by Shireith



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: La sala che li ospitava era molto ampia, con i pavimenti lucidi, i lampadari di bronzo che ricadevano dall’alto soffitto e le pareti decorate da affreschi che portavano il nome dei più grandi artisti dell’epoca. Era nel bel mezzo di quello scenario che si destreggiava la giovane donna che aveva catturato il suo sguardo, affiancata da un cavaliere che per Adrien non aveva né nome né volto – non aveva importanza chi fosse, perché tutto il suo interesse era puntato su di lei, che dominava il centro della sala volteggiando con una grazia estranea a questo mondo.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	Stralci di un’epoca lontana

La osservò danzare per la prima volta quasi per caso, e non fece in tempo a posare gli occhi sulla sua figura che subito venne rapito dai suoi movimenti, tanto fluidi quanto eleganti.

La sala che li ospitava era molto ampia, con i pavimenti lucidi, i lampadari di bronzo che ricadevano dall’alto soffitto e le pareti decorate da affreschi che portavano il nome dei più grandi artisti dell’epoca. Era nel bel mezzo di quello scenario che si destreggiava la giovane donna che aveva catturato il suo sguardo, affiancata da un cavaliere che per Adrien non aveva né nome né volto – non aveva importanza chi fosse, perché tutto il suo interesse era puntato su di lei, che dominava il centro della sala volteggiando con una grazia estranea a questo mondo.

La musica mutò, acquisendo maggiore vivacità, e le coppie danzanti la seguirono senza sbavature. Anche allora, una qualsiasi persona estranea avrebbe saputo riconoscere che la vera protagonista era, _sì_ , sempre lei – la osservavano ammaliati, gli uomini come le donne, catturati dal suo fascino e dalle sue movenze.

Il cavaliere accompagna, la dama lo segue – così vogliono la tradizione e la storia. Ma alla donna non sembrava importare: senza sgarbo, riprendeva quei canoni e li reinventava come più le aggradava, come più si addiceva al suo saper danzare.

Chiunque, tra quelle quattro mura, sapeva che era lei a dirigere l’altro. Si snodava nella sala gremita di persone e mai una volta le urtava, conducendo il cavaliere in una danza che sembrava conoscere soltanto lei. Il lungo abito volteggiava nell’aria e la gonna si gonfiava a ogni spostamento d’aria.

Sedotto dal suo semplice esistere, Adrien la paragonò a un fiore che non appassisce mai – era il fiore più incantevole di una primavera senza fine, che mai avrebbe detto addio alle sue miti giornate e ceduto il testimone all’estate.

Continuò a osservarla senza mai volgere lo sguardo altrove, e quando l’ultima nota si spense, non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato, se un minuto o un’ora intera. Il centro della sala si vuotò a poco a poco, e la donna si ritirò in un angolo senza che gli sguardi di molti l’abbandonassero. Ben presto l’avrebbero fatto, se solo, tra tutti, non si fosse mosso proprio lui, il giovane ereditiere, il cui nome e volto non erano sconosciuti a nessuno.

Si trovavano a due lati opposti della grande sala. Adrien scivolò tra la ressa come un serpente silenzioso, attirando a sé molti sguardi – alcuni confusi, altri curiosi, altri ancora semplicemente annoiati. Chi non guardava lui guardava lei. Poi gli sguardi si unirono in un tutt’uno e caddero su entrambi, perché Adrien raggiunse la donna e si stagliò di fronte a lei.

Sollevò il mento e prese a scrutarlo, ma non fiatò.

«Posso sapere il vostro nome, _madame_?» domandò, garbato, Adrien.

Nei suoi occhi guizzò un bagliore quando riconobbe il volto del giovane che le stava di fronte. Esitò un attimo, ma non si scoraggiò, e sostenne il suo sguardo con fierezza. «Marinette, _monsieur_.»

Sorridendo appena, Adrien le ghermì una mano con la propria, s’esibì in un leggero inchino e domandò: «Posso offrirvi questo ballo, Marinette?»

Regnò un silenzio assoluto.

Poi la dama parlò.

«Spero sappiate tenere il passo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è abbastanza vecchia, risale all’anno scorso. L’avevo pubblicata su EFP durante il Writober, ma la cancellai poco dopo per non ricordo quale motivo. Reduce dall’aver visto _Orgoglio e pregiudizio_ del 2005, che mi ha subito convinta a leggere anche il libro, la storia mi è ritornata in mente e ho deciso di darle una seconda possibilità.  
> Revisionarla è stato d’obbligo, dato com’era scritta. A livello grammaticale, lessicale e sintattico andava bene. Tuttavia ricordo che stavo cercando di sperimentare cose nuove, e nel farlo ho abusato inutilmente di giri di parole non necessari e insulsi paroloni. La lettura era pesante e sgraziata; ora il testo mi sembra più pulito.  
> Considero questa storia un Historical!AU perché il contesto è molto vago, e sebbene _Orgoglio e pregiudizio_ me l’abbia fatta ricordare, le somiglianze sono minime – quasi nulle. Adoro le AU, e semmai dovesse venirmi qualche idea mentre leggo il libro, coglierò l’ispirazione al volo.


End file.
